After Death
by ishiwa kon
Summary: I died young but I was given another chance. This time, I will live my life to the fullest and hopefully die of old age. Too bad my neighbor seemed to make this hard for me. (Drabble series)
1. Chapter 1

**After Death**

Summary: I died young but I was given another chance. This time, I will live my life to the fullest and hopefully die of old age. Too bad my neighbor seemed to make this hard for me. (Drabble series)

AN: Thank you for reading this. Don't forget to write a review! I would like to know what you think :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As I stared at the white ceiling, I felt my breath getting weaker and weaker. I could dimly hear people shouting in panic and a sudden flurry of movement in the corner of my eyes. But I couldn't do anything to reassure them. Exhaling my last breath, I closed my eyes.

 **OOOOOO**

Warm hands cradled my body gently. I opened my eyes to see the blurry giants in front of me and my mouth that had been screaming without me knowing snapped shut. One of them reached out their hands to pat my head and I flinched.

What?

The one carrying me cooed at me. I was then moved to another pair of arms. As I wiggled around in discomfort, someone entered my field of vision. They laughed, alerting me of their presence. Squinting my eyes at them to hopefully seeing them better, I felt them poking my head.

" _Stop that Hotaru. You'll get wrinkles_." They said.

I didn't understand what they said so I scrunched up my nose in response. A gurgle escaped my lips.

Oh.

I tried again. This time spits flew.

 _Oh._

They laughed again. Then they leaned closer to my face and I could see the warm eyes staring at me.

" _Welcome to the world, Hotaru_."

I think I was reincarnated.

 _Shoot._


	2. Chapter 2

**After Death**

 **Chapter 2**

My eyes followed the characters in the screen as I hugged a stuffed bunny. I missed watching television, before I died; I had spent a long amount of time lying in a bed, not able to move and nothing to do but to stare at the ceiling without anything to entertain me.

Yes, I've accepted the fact that I was reincarnated. I had a lot of time to about it. The conclusion? Just accept it and move on.

"Hotaru."

I turned around at the call and smiled happily to my new mom. Her long black hair was braided neatly and her warm chocolate eyes filled my vision. She picked me up and kissed my forehead.

" _Let's get you something to eat._ "

I replied with a gurgle and grimaced internally. I need to master the art of speaking, preferably soon. After I learnt the language of course. Judging by my name, it was probably Japanese. I'm sure I'll manage.

Mom carried me to the kitchen. The house's size was normal but in my current state, it looked humongous, something that I had to get used to. She set me in my baby proof chair and went to fetch my meal. At the age of 6 months old, I was recently allowed to eat solid food. A mushy gooey food but it's still food so I won't complain. Much.

Watching the back of my mom, I was reminded of what I promised to myself. This time around, I was going to survive. I was going to live till I was an old granny who'll be able to proudly tell my grandchildren the life I had.

This time, _no regrets_.

* * *

AN: *winks*


	3. Chapter 3

**After Death**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Of course,_ I thought as I smiled awkwardly to the mother-son pair in front of me _, there's no way whoever up there would make it easy for me._

Sawada Nana beamed at me and cooed over how cute I was while Sawada Tsunayoshi hid behind his mother's leg and eyed me curiously. His large caramel eyes met mine and he offered me a hesitant smile. If possible, my smile grew more forced and I could feel my eyes twitching. Tsuna appeared to sense my slowly darkening mood and huddled closer to his mom, eyes shining with disappointment.

Seeing the display, I made an effort to soften my eyes and smile more naturally at him. Judging by his reaction, I failed miserably.

"Oh? Tsu-kun's so shy around Hotaru-chan." Nana said with a laugh.

Mom smiled as she adjusted her hold on me and said, "Hotaru's usually much friendlier than this. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"She's probably just tired."

Mom nodded, "Well, it has been a long day."

While Mom was saying goodbye to Nana, with a promise to visit again in the future, I took a final peek at Tsuna and saw him looking down the floor dejectedly. Wincing internally, I turned to look away when I saw him lifting his head to watch Mom walking away with me in her arm.

Making a split second decision, I smiled as genuinely as my mouth could manage, hoping internally that it would not fail this time. It didn't. I was also rewarded with the most blinding smile I've ever seen in my life.

It was just so _bright_.

Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands, I almost didn't notice that we arrived home. Which by the way was right next to the Sawada residence.

That's right.

We were neighbors.

 _Lovely_.

* * *

AN: Next chapter, more interactions :D


	4. Chapter 4

**After Death**

 **Chapter 4**

Haruka loved her daughter. She wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Still sometimes she couldn't help but notice her daughter's odd behavior. She wondered if she should be alarmed. Even when she was just born, Hotaru had a habit of simply staring in the space. It had gotten worse lately however. Ever since their visit to the Sawadas, the child would get mood swings, from happy to annoyed in spans of seconds!

Recently, her daughter approached her with an uncommon serious expression. Haruka had remembered herself immediately focusing on her daughter, dreading the worst. The question she asked was honestly not what the first time mother expected.

" _Mom."_

" _Yes Dear?"_

" _Can we move to another house?"_

"… _why? Hotaru, is there something wrong?"_

The child hadn't answered, instead her shoulder drooped in disappointed and her eyes shone in defeat? _Honestly_ , Haruka thought, _it must've something to do with the Sawadas._ Her daughter's avoidance in interacting or even mentioning their names was simply baffling.

She couldn't see what the problem was, Nana was a kind woman and her son Tsunayoshi was simply the most adorable thing on earth. Next to Hotaru of course. She had been hoping they'd be friends.

The black haired woman sighed before sipping her tea. She'd hoped it'll past soon because she had no idea what to do. Oh, if only her husband was here.

 **OOOOOO**

 _(I'll die an early death if I get involved.)_

After that failed attempt to get away - _ican'tdealwiththis-_ I realized that there was nothing I could do, except to pretend that the Sawada family next door did not exist. I reasoned that with zero contact, I'd just be the neighbor's daughter, just an innocent civilian _(-not the friend that I knew Mom wanted me to be)_ who just happened to live next door to the _future boss of the most powerful Mafia Famiglia._

 _Okay, maybe I'm a little stressed out. I hate it when Mom's right._

At any rate, I had nothing to do with me and would continue to be so in the future if I had anything to say about it. I love my life thank you very much.

 **OOOOOO**

Eventually, Mom took the hint and stopped mentioning the issue.

Then, everything related to the Sawada Family became taboo in the house.

* * *

AN: Did I say more interaction in this chapter? I meant next chapter haha.

About the pairing, I honestly haven't thought much about that. I'd like to explore more before I decide. We'll just have to see how it goes.

Don't forget to review and stay tuned :D


	5. Chapter 5

**After Death**

 **Chapter 5**

Apparently life was not happy with the peace I had, so it decided to throw more surprises in my way thus flinging my life into confusion.

Again.

A month after my third birthday, Mom came in bearing news that I was embarrassed to admit did not react too well. To be honest, if I hadn't made assumption beforehand, it wouldn't be so surprising. But I had. As a result, my response was a bit over the top.

 _("Hotaru! Your Dad's coming home next week!"_

" _What? I have a Dad?")_

Hence here I was, in front of the mirror the day before my missing father of three years arrive home. I was trying to determine what he looked like through my appearance. There had to be _something_ he passed on.

Gazing at my short black hair, I immediately dismissed it as I probably got it from Mom. My gaze lowered slowly and I focused on my eyes. I had grey eyes which definitely did not originate from Mom as she had brown eyes. Leaning forward, I squinted at the mirror. _Huh, there are some specks of blue inside._

With my curiosity partly satisfied, I left the room.

 _Now, I just need to wait._

And so the anticipated day arrived.

 **OOOOOO**

I stood beside Mom in the entrance hall staring at the door, palms sweating. Wiping my hands on my shorts, I shifted nervously. This was it. Any moment now and he'll step through the door. This person who just one week prior I had not even known existed. I felt Mom's hand on my shoulder, reassuring me just as the sound of the door opening reached my ears.

 _Oh._

Stepping through our front entrance was easily the biggest man I'd seen in this lifetime, I was so _tiny_ compared to him. Unconsciously, I stepped back and hid myself behind the safety of Mom's skirt. From there I continued my observation, noting the grey suit he wore and the brown leather bag in his hands before moving my gaze upwards. I blinked.

 _Woah, Dad is very good looking._

The man's raven hair was slicked back and his face was clean shaven. Currently a small smile was playing on his lips and his grey eyes that were so similar to my own were gazing downwards. His eyes met mine. At that point I realized with a jolt that he was watching at me. I glanced at Mom only to see her hiding a laugh behind her hands. Then Dad kneeled slowly and held out his hand.

"Hello Hotaru. It's nice to finally meet you." His low voice rumbled soothingly.

I stared at his hand warily; making no move to accept it before I felt Mom gently push me out from behind her skirt. I stumbled forward. Even with nothing between us anymore Dad didn't move. He just waited patiently. I looked at him and felt courage filling me.

 _Right, it's just a handshake. I can do this. I'm not a child no matter how I look._

Puffing out my chest, I marched forward confidently. As soon as I stood in front of him, I grabbed his hand and shook it fiercely, his massive hand easily engulfing mine. A smug smile appeared on my face when I manage to catch his startled expression before he could hide it.

 _Hah, don't underestimate me._

 **OOOOOO**

Dad was a detective as I found out later that evening during dinner. He was a really good one apparently. That was why he left Mom even though she was pregnant with me at that time. That day, the police called requesting his help and the job was too important for him to turn down even though he really wanted to. He also never expected the job to take years to finish.

I nodded my head as I listened to the story told by Mom, though I wasn't focusing anymore by the end because _Dad wouldn't stop staring at me._

I huffed and looked at him, silently demanding what he wanted but he merely averted his gaze and continued eating his food as if he wasn't caught staring. But as soon as I look away, I could feel his stare again.

I pretended I didn't notice it.

 **OOOOOO**

For two whole weeks, Dad and I didn't interact much except for greetings.

Today, the routine was broken.

"What are you reading?"

I looked up, visibly startled. Dad was leaning on the couch, arms crossed in front of his chest appearing to be completely relaxed. Gone was his suit, instead he wore a casual black buttoned up shirt and grey slacks. His hair, no longer slicked back, framed his face as he awaited my answer.

"…The legend of Momotaro." I answered.

He nodded and walked away, leaving me staring at him in confusion.

In the following weeks, this would become a daily occurrence.

 **OOOOOO**

 _Just a little more._

I tiptoed, fingers brushing the spine of the book.

 _I almost got it_.

A hand reached and plucked the book out of the shelf and held it in front of me. I took the book, already knowing who it was even though I was looking down, and muttered a thank you under my breath.

"You're welcome."

When I finally looked up, Dad was already gone.

The next day all the shelves were replaced.

 **OOOOOO**

 _I don't understand this word._

I closed my book and slid off the couch, intending to find Mom to ask when I remembered that she was out shopping. I sighed as I walked over to the shelf to pick a new book for the time being when I stopped.

 _I could ask Dad._

Biting my lips, I took a quick look at the collection in front of me; none seemed to catch my interest before I glanced at the one in my hands. _Well, there's nothing to lose._

I knocked at the door to his study and slid inside. Dad was sitting on the couch reading some papers though he put them down when he saw me enter the room. He straightened and gestured me to come closer. I obediently complied, my book still tucked safely in my arms.

"Hotaru, what's the matter?" He asked.

I gulped, suddenly nervous and vaguely gestured at my book "I-I need help understanding a word."

"Oh. Well, take a seat. Let me see the character."

I silently handed him the book.

"Thanks Dad." I suddenly blurted out.

His hands stilled for a second before I yelped as he ruffled my hair. I peeked at him through my bangs while smoothing my hair with my hands and saw him looking really happy for some reason. Huh, who knew he liked teaching people that much.

When Mom came home and saw me lying on my stomach on the floor with Dad sitting cross-legged reading a book together, she was also unexplainably happy.

We had a feast that night.

* * *

AN: This is way longer than I thought it would be. Haha, not really considered a drabble anymore. Does Dad and Hotaru remind you of anyone guys? Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I wonder what would happen next ;D

See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**After Death**

 **Chapter 6**

I was going to learn self-defense.

Dad as a detective knew exactly how important it was and wanted me to learn it just in case. He wanted me to be able to protect myself if something happened and he was not there. I understood his worries, after all even though Namimori was peaceful most of the time, there were still dangers lurking around in the shadows. I agreed with no hesitation.

However, Dad didn't want to teach me himself or in Mom's words, ' _he was too scared to hurt his little darling'._ So, Dad asked someone else to teach me. Which turned out to be his brother. Which meant he was my uncle. Who I didn't know exist until he was mentioned.

I was excited to meet him actually. Mom never mentioned anything about relatives, nor did we ever visit one so I just assumed we didn't have any. I was glad that I was wrong, especially when Dad told me that Uncle had a child just a bit older than me that I could play with.

A cousin.

They were going to be my first friend in this life. I couldn't wait.

Of course I didn't know then that it was the beginning of terror and many _many_ pain.

 **OOOOOO**

A/N: Yeah, he's appearing next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**After Death**

 **Chapter 7**

Uncle lived in a Japanese style mansion at the edge of Namimori. Dad guided me inside while I was still busy gaping at the exterior. It was very different from our humble two storey house. I stared at the obviously very expensive vase that we just passed. What did uncle do exactly? I asked Dad the question and he smiled.

"Kyousuke is the Chief of the Police."

At the answer, I stared at him in disbelief. The Chief of Police was going to be teaching me self-defense himself? Wasn't he supposed to be really busy? And holy shit, my uncle is _the Chief of the Police._ As I tried to wrap my mind around the fact, we arrived in front of a sliding door. Dad knocked the door.

"Come in." A smooth voice answered.

I fidgeted nervously beside Dad as he opened the door. Now that I knew the person I was about to meet was so important, I didn't want to embarrass us. Especially on our first meeting. So I set aside my nerves and straightened my back. We walked in the Japanese styled living room as my eyes locked on the only person in the room.

I stared.

I wordlessly turned my head to Dad. He was looking at me, appearing to be amused at my reaction. But I didn't react like I usually would've done, instead my eyes widened more and my head went back and forth between the two men in the room. My hand trembled as I lifted it and pointed at the other figure in the room.

"Dad?"

"Not quite." Dad clapped his hand on my shoulder and gestured the man sitting in front of us. "Hotaru, meet Kyousuke, my twin."

 _Oh._

Kyousuke calmly observed me before he folded his arm and titled his head slightly to the side. He gave me a slight smile. I gave him a hesitant smile in return. It was so weird to see Dad's face on other people's faces. Although, now I realized that Kyousuke has a slightly longer hair than Dad and that he has a mole under his left eye.

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru. I'm looking forward to our time together."

"Y-yes. Me too." Was it just me or did his smile turned sharper there?

 _It must had been my imagination._

* * *

AN: Oops. Did I say he's appearing this chapter? I meant next chapter :D


	8. Chapter 8

**After Death**

 **Chapter 8**

Nope. This wasn't happening. What's in front of my eyes are just illusions caused by my non-existent lack of sleep. _It's just a trick of light._

I closed my eyes and covered my ears as I stepped away to hide behind the huge figure of Dad. I felt his hands on my head but I refused to acknowledge it. For one whole minute I stayed like that before peeking timidly and yes, _he's still there._

It's the spawn of Satan, **Hibari Kyoya.**

I just want to live. Why is the universe making it hard for me?

"Hotaru, that's not the way to react to your cousin." Dad said, gently reprimanding me.

"It is, if he's the devil." I murmured. Thankfully, both adults didn't catch my words but that couldn't be said the same towards the person himself. From the corner of my eyes I saw him narrowing his eyes at me.

Oh hell, with Tsuna I could avoid interactions because we were only neighbors. However, with this cousin of mine, I can't avoid it because according to Uncle, we were going to train together. Just thinking about it was giving me goose bumps.

Even without looking, I can feel his probing gaze on my head. In return, I buried my face in my hands.

"They're getting along well." Uncle remarked dryly.

* * *

 **AN:** A bit more dialogue and action in next chapter. Probably.


	9. Chapter 9

**After Death**

 **Chapter 9**

"I'll bite you to death."

Hi, I Hotaru, a 3 years old girl was going to die a horrible death if I can't escape the Demon behind me. Yes, capital D. Even I was still baffled to the reason why he wanted to 'bite me to death'. It was an honest mistake and if I had the choice, I wouldn't want to be near his presence anyway.

With my little legs, I rounded around the corner and ran like my life depend on it (which was actually the case here). I glanced slightly behind me and saw the Demon speeding up. Involuntarily letting a terrified sound, I immediately increased my speed.

 _I'm going to die. I'm going to DIE. I'M GOING TO DIE!_

Just as his fingers brushed against my collar, I collided into a pair of legs. Looking up, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I quickly hid behind those pair of legs and pointed at the Demon.

"Dad, help!"

"That isn't fair Kyoya. Hotaru hasn't learn how to defend herself yet." Dad gently reprimanded the Demon.

"Hmph." The 5 years old huffed and crossed his arms, his expression clearly saying _so what?_

All of this happened merely a few minutes after the adults left us alone to 'bond' due to our awkward introduction. I had stared at him, not moving an inch. I did not want to interact with him. The boy himself snorted at me and turned away, seemingly lost interest.

It was a good thing of course. Until I messed up, accidentally of course. I had backed away, eyes locked on the black haired child's figure, intending to leave the room (none of us was interesting in bonding anyway), when I had kicked against something heavy. I looked down to see a pair of shiny tonfas lying on the ground and when I looked up, a pair of steel blue eyes were glaring at me.

Surprised, I held up my hand in surrender.

"I didn't mean to do that." I said, hoping the kid will forgive me.

He didn't reply, instead, he approached me. In my panic to get away, I kicked the pair of tonfas away and it landed straight to his face.

"…"

"…"

I paled as I looked at the growing bump on his head and his murderous face. Crying internally, I scurried away as he charged at me, the pair of tonfas in his hands glinting as if mocking me.

 _Why was it at the floor? Why was the tonfas on the FLOOR!? Take care of your things better, you Demon!_

And so that was what happened.

The Demon did not look like he was going to forget anytime soon although he did put away his tonfas away. Seeing that I won't budge from behind Dad's leg, he tsked and walked away.

 _What? That was easier than I thought._

 **OOOOOO**

"Uncle Kyo, it was really nice meeting you and the De- Kyoya. But I don't think I am suitable-"

"Yes Hotaru?"

"No…nothing, I can't wait for our lesson next week, haha."

I cried bitter tears in my heart. _They are truly father and son._

* * *

 **AN:** Hi everyone, I had a little break so an update. Haha, you can't get out of this Hotaru.


End file.
